


Polaroid

by djarinscyare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Just a poem I wrote for a creative writing assignment, based on Twist and Shout
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The click of a camera, a joyful sound  
The shapes and colors come to be  
Bright red against cool grey  
Forests in his eyes  
Bright burning stars in his smile  
But with time the picture has faded  
The green is lost within the stormy sea  
The waves crash and tumble  
Like the beating of a heart  
The light of his smile is nowhere to be found  
He is gone, and without him the polaroid faded.


	2. 2nd draft

The click of a camera, a joyful sound  
The shapes and colors come to be  
This beating heart swells  
Remembering bright red against cool grey  
Forests in his eyes  
Bright burning stars in his smile  
The heart was in love  
With the passing of time, the photographs become blurred  
Green blending out against the stormy sea  
The crackling from the record player becomes cold and distant  
The heart begs, "please, say you love me too"  
But there is still no answer  
The camera flashes desperately  
Image after image pulse in the heart's mind  
But the film has run out  
The click is quiet, distant  
And the beating heart is no more

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you actually read this lmao


End file.
